In computing it is commonplace to communicate over a network to provide functionality or additional functionality to a client device and/or to a server serving the client device. It may be the case that such a server comprises a database for storing data related to the client devices. Such data may relate to users of the client devices, such as user profile information. Where a server or network serves a large number of users and/or a large amount of traffic per user, there may be a high volume of data requests to the database of the server. High traffic to a database can cause delays and affect stability of the database. This can also lead to end-user frustration if it prevents an end user from being able to access the data required for a task.
By way of example, one application where a server or servers need to serve a large number of users is that of computer gaming. A user may require data to be received from or sent to the server(s), for example when playing a game.